Mistakes
This page sums up all mistakes in Head Soccer. Glitches are mistakes too, but glitches are useful and mistakes aren't at all and should actually be fixed by D&D Dream. Global mistakes These are mistakes which can occur in any match. Greece's Spear shot mistake (Must get fixed) When you are Greece and you counter your opponent's Power Shot, you will shoot Greece's Spear Shot. But if your opponent counters your Spear Shot, he will shoot Greece's first shot, the Sparta Shot back. This is a mistake, because when you counter any other counter attack, you will just use that exact same Power Shot. Ground shot's mistake (Must get fixed) When your opponent is on the ground, he rarely still uses his air shot. Therefore you can sometimes use your air shot AND get the "without jump" achievement. Israel mistake 1 (Must get fixed) When you use Israel's hammer shot and the enemy counters it or vice versa, he will counter Israel's first shot. Poland unlock requirements grammar mistake (Must get fixed) Poland's Unlock Requirement says: "You won SS Ranks of 21 characters in the Survival or Unlock 2,200,000 Points", but this would mean that you have to win Stage 71-92, while D&D Dream actually meant to say that you have to reach SS Rank in Survival with 21 Characters. Super Saiyan unlock requirements mistake (Must get fixed) Super Saiyan's Unlock Requirements says: "Win the Tournament against 26 characters 30 times or unlock 2,600,000 points". But what it should say is: "Win the Tournament 30 times with 26 characters or pay 2,600,000 points to unlock him". This is a stupid mistake and we think the guy who makes these texts should take lessons in English. Fire and ice mistake (Isn't necessary to get fixed) If you get by Poland's or Russia's power shot, you will get frozen. And if you are Ecuador, Thailand or India you will be surrounded by fire when you activate your power. But if you do this while being frozen by an ice power shot, you won't defrost and get back to normal, while the fire actually should melt the ice. You may think this isn't a mistake, but this disobeys science, so it actually is a mistake, but a sneaky one. USA mistake (Must get fixed) When USA uses his power shot, the ball turns invisible and you can't see it. However, when you use USA's shot, the computer always exactly knows where the ball is, making USA's shot weaker for you than it is for the computer. Stuck in the ground mistake (Must get fixed) When Mon-K uses his air ability, and smashes his opponent into the ground, very rarely the opponent can still counter the ability. You will see half of the character performing his counter shot. Croatia and India stuck in the ground mistake (Must get fixed) When Croatia gets crushed into the ground, what you see is Croatia's head with the section with the eyes taken out, and then put back together. When India is stuck in the ground, it looks like he has two heads. Super Saiyan mistake (Must get fixed) If Super Saiyan activates his power, his hair will change from black to blonde. But when there is a goal scored before Super Saiyan can use his power shot, you see some black hair on top of his blonde hair after kick-off, which is a very weird mistake. Invisible for the ball mistake (Must get fixed) When you and your opponent kick both the ball, sometimes you will invisble for the ball and the ball will goes in your goal because that. This is a very stupid mistake and doesn't need in game like Head Soccer. Russia mistake (Isn't necessary to get fixed) If Russia use his Power Shot he will say: "Ice Shot". The mistake is that he say this in a german accent, so you will hear it as Eis Shot. Eis is german for Ice. Russia seems to have a German accent and that is a mistake. Fire on ball mistake (Isn't necessary to get fixed) When you are wearing the Dragon Costume you can make a big mistake. If the opponent stand for his own goal and the ball lies in the middle of the field you can go with the fire on the ball. The ball didnt' will become ash. This is a very not realistic mistake. Costume speed upgrade mistake (Must get fixed) One of the worst mistakes in the game is on the Costume screen, as you can't see how much the costumes upgrade your speed. Public mistake (Isn't necessary to get fixed) If your sound is on and you can hear the public by the match, it seems that the public always is for you and never for the opponent. When you make a goal they will always yell something like this: "Yeaahh". And when the make a goal they always yell something like this: "Oowwhh". This is also a not realistic mistake. Israel Mistake 2 (Must get fixed) When you play the Arcade mode and you play some matches before Israel there happen a mistake. Mostly when you beated China, Greece, New Zealand, Sweden, Z and after that go to Israel, Israel wears the crown of China instead of David Star (See photo). League mistakes Here you can see the mistakes which can only occur in the Leagues. The Germany mistake (Must get fixed) A very bad mistake in which there are two Germany's in one League, as you can see on the page on the right. This mistake, which is one of the worst in the game, only occurs in the Minor League. Thailand/Luxembourg mistake (Must get fixed) When you choose Thailand to play with in the Major League, the ranking will show you Luxembourg's flag instead of Thailand's flag, while you still play as Thailand in the League games. But it gets even crazier: when you close the League and then open it again, you will not only have Luxembourg's flag, but you will be Luxembourg! Head Cup mistakes Here you can see all the Head Cup mistakes. Head Cup costumes mistake (Isn't necessary to get fixed) When you meet the same opponent twice in the Head Cup, it is possible that he wears two different costumes. For example, you play against Mexico who wears the sombrero in the group stage and the Dragon hat in the knockout phase. This can happen when you and Mexico become first and second in the group stage and when you meet Mexico again in the Head Cup final. The fact that he wears two different costumes in one and the same Head Cup is definitely a mistake, because you can't change your costume during the Head Cup. Pop-up grammar mistake (Must get fixed) When you press play in the character select screen in Head Cup, the pop-up will say: "5,000 will be spend for Head Cup. Go on?". This is a grammar mistake and it should say: "5,000 points will be spent for playing the Head Cup. Go on?" Head Cup conceded goals mistake (Must get fixed) If you play a game in the Head Cup, you can see how many goals you have conceded. If you press on Give up in a match in the group stage, it says you have lost with 5-0, but it also says that you didn't concede a single goal. This is a stupid and unrealistic mistake, but the advantage of it is that is it's easier to unlock Uruguay. Category:Important Pages